A Tale of Two Lovers
by Aurora Borealis 19
Summary: I suck at summaries. Hermione likes Draco. She thinks Harry likes her. Everything is getting twisted and mixed up.
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Story: A Tale of Two Lovers

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I do however, own this story line and plot. Please do not sue me nice people at the publishing place for borrowing your characters for a little bit. However, I would like to take Draco Malfoy for a little while longer; I will give him back, eventually. 

A/N: Oh also I am crap at spelling and well I am also to lazy to look up the correct spelling in the HP books so yell if you want if it makes you feel better but it still will be spelled wrong unless u give me correct spelling and I remember to change .

Chapter One

Hermione

Hermione stared at the one thing she wanted most. The one thing that was so forbidden that she could tell no one about it, not Harry, Ron or even Ginny, her closest friends. No, this would have to stay close to her forever, because she had neither the courage nor the willingness to tell a soul. She turned her attention back to her deepest desire. Carefully outlining each waving hair on top of his head, every freckle, every pore, his nose, eyes, lips. His lips, curving upward in such a perfect way that held the famous smirk that made girls swoon. 

Draco Malfoy was her desire. She had tried denying it, tried to hide it, but finally accepted it. Giving in was easier than fighting it. She blamed it on the human fact of wanting what you cannot have. Therefore, Draco Malfoy was her little guilty pleasure. Because that is what he was, whenever she thought about him she had a horrible feeling in her stomach that she could not make go away. Moreover, she knew it was not from just the sight of him alone. Oh if only someone knew, anyone knew, she would be ruined. Resting her head in her hands, she cupped her checks to make her head more comfortable. Unfortunately, she had been staring for a full ten minutes and Ron and Harry had noticed.

"Hermione, are you there? Usually you would already be barking like me mum at Harry and I for not taking notes on about everything that McGonnagal has said. Are you sick or something? You've taken fewer notes then I have and that's a bloody shocker."

"Hmm? Oh, what was that Ron? Yes, I am quite fine actually, just daydreaming about a complicated spell I want to master, that's all. Have I missed anything important? Would not want to be falling behind now would we? What with tests coming up and all."

Harry glanced over at Hermione with a suspicious look. He knew that Hermione was not herself today, however he could not pin point why. He highly doubted that she was thinking about a spell rather then class, she saved that part of her for the library or when they had a break. Hermione would never be caught dead daydreaming in class. Yet she had, and Harry did not like it at all.

After being scolded by Ron and receiving looks from Harry, Hermione tried desperately to pay attention. Her task proved to be a useless one as her eyes wandered back to his silver blonde hair. The hair of a true angel. McGonnagal's words reached her ears but did not stay there, for they were washed away by the tides of her dreams. Sighing, she let her eyes glaze over, not wanting to blink in fear of missing a second of his wonderful presence. 

Shaking her head, she looked down at her notes. Scribbled words that were scrawled quickly and hardly useful to her stared back. She could not let some gorgeous bloke get in the way of her studies; this was just a silly, childish, girlhood crush that needed to be dealt as such. It was not as if something would ever happen between her and Malfoy. Even if they shared feelings, they could never be together. 

__

All right Hermione, get it together, class is almost over lets make it worthwhile. Just copy every word that Professor McGonnagal says and you will be all right. Not as if this is the only day that will be on the test now is it.

She began to furiously scrawl down every word McGonnagal was saying, not even noticing she had deferred from her lesson and was talking about the trip to London the sixth years would all be taking the coming February. Harry tapped her on her shoulder to put her out of her misery.

"Hermione I'm pretty sure the details of our London trip won't be on our tests however if you have heard more than me of what they are about and know they are indeed on our tests, I wouldn't mind you tell me." 

Harry gave her a warm smile and Hermione turned bright red. 

Trying to cover up her mistake, she responded tartly, "Well, I'm just trying to be prepared. She is going over some vital rules we shall probably need to remember. Also Professor McGonnagal is telling us what to bring and I fully do not expect to forget something that I might possibly need."

Frowning she continued to write notes just to prove her point to Harry. Throwing her a lazy grin that equally matched Malfoys taunting smirk in swoon factor he tried to make her smile. "All right then 'Mione, but I fully expect a report on exactly what socks we need, color and all, and I am quite hopeful you'll be sharing your findings with Ron too. Since, you know we do not want to pack white socks and need black, because that might ruin the trip for everyone!" Sure he was poking fun at her but Hermione smiled all the less. Harry helped her act like a child rather than an adult.

"Well Mr. Potter, since I and everyone else in the wizarding world owe our life's to you I suppose I could do you this one little favor, right?" Now it was Harry's turn to blush. 

"All right class. We have had a very good review lesson today, and I hope you are all quite excited to go to London soon. Well that will be all; you are free to wander about until supper." 

With that everyone filed out of the room with there friends, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and so on. Hermione was busy trying to get Draco off her mind joking with Harry and Ron, listening to them go on and on about Quddich. She was so caught up in her conversation that she missed the quick glance that Malfoy paid her right before he rushed out the door.

**_A/N: I have about nine chapters written up so if I get enough positive response there will be a new one every 1-3 days luv._**


	2. Myrtle

**__**

Author: Aphrodite

Story: Feelings

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters. I do however, own this story line and plot. Please do not sue me nice people at the Harry Potter Company for borrowing your characters for a little bit. Maybe a little longer for Draco.

Chapter Two

Myrtle

Hermione hurried quickly to the great hall, already late for supper. Rushing in, she didn't even notice Malfoy already carrying his supper and walking out. She slammed into him with full force causing them both to fall from the contact. Hermione stared with her mouth gaping. "Oh my God, Malfoy I am so sorry I, I, I didn't mean to slam into you like that. Wasn't watching where I was going. Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Hermione stammered too fast clutching her soiled clothes. "Filthy little Mudblood. Guess you have made that know with your clothes. Why are you even apologizing to me? In case I missed something, can you make it clear? You do hate me right?" Hermione starred up at him with tearful eyes. What had she expected Malfoy to say; "Oh all right there? Sorry about that it was my fault completely."

"Of course, Malfoy, of course I hate you." 

"Good, the feeling is shared. Bloody hell my robes are ruined."

With that last statement, Hermione got up and ran. She did not know where she was going but she had to get there and fast. Pictures and windows blurred past her as her tears fell to the floor. Hermione thought she heard footsteps behind her but she could not be bothered with that now. How much more of a complete twit could she have been? 

__

I am a complete and total klutz. I stumble over words and my feet. Of course, it just had to be Malfoy behind that door too. That sure made matters ten times better.

Crying to herself Hermione tore at her hair, to upset to even notice the pain she was inflecting upon herself. 

"How utterly stupid could I have been. This is horrible just horrible. He probably right thinks I am completely mad and hates me more than ever. Honestly, why do horrible things always happen to me?"

"They don't, well at least not horrible things, embarrassing maybe, but not horrible."

Hermione looked up at the familiar depressing voice. 

"Myrtle? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me Moaning Myrtle, go ahead say it, I know they all do. Nevertheless, that is beside the matter now. What's all this crying about? I have an excuse, however you don't. What's your horrible trouble?"

Hermione had never realized it before but Myrtle was a real person. Sure, she was a ghost but she still was alive spiritually and must have longings for friends.

"Oh, I didn't mean that before, about the horrible things. Well, I suppose I did, but I wouldn't have said it if I had known you were here."

"It's alright; everyone thinks there problems are so big, I just wish I even had problems anymore."

Hermione looked down at her feet. Here was someone she could talk to and not worry about her judging her because she would probably be just as happy to have someone to talk to.

"Umm yes well, Myrtle? You know how you asked about my problems? I don't suppose you wouldn't mind me telling you? I mean, from where I'm standing right now it seems that you're really the only person I can tell."

"Of course Hermione, but I tell you, if you've said it aloud I've probably heard it before. Nice thing about being a ghost, no one really notices you so you hear a lot of things."

"No, this is something I've never ever said aloud before."

Quickly Hermione got up and put a locking spell on the doors. Even though no one ever really went into the third floor bathroom because of Myrtle, Hermione wanted to make sure. Once she was completely satisfied, she sat back down and gave one final look to Myrtle.

"Well, here it goes."

Hermione poured her heart out to this shadow of a girl. Telling her everything, her overwhelming desire for Malfoy, how she couldn't tell anyone else. Staring from afar, having it get in the way of school. Everything came pouring out into this small tourniquet. Finally, when she was finished Myrtle spoke her feelings.

"That's that blonde bloke right? My, he is quite handsome isn't he? That grin, oh that gives me the willies. Of course not as much as Harry's…"

"Myrtle! I would greatly appreciate it if you would stay on task please, honestly."

"Sorry, it's just well, never mind anyway. I see what you mean. I've seen you two and you aren't exactly the best of friends, not like you and Harry now that would be a smart match…"

Hermione gave her a stern look.

"Sorry! Just an opinion, that's all. Here's another and please no looks, after all I am trying to give you advice. If you want this Malfoy bloke, go after him, don't be a prat! Since well, you know, you only live once, I'm a dead example of that." 

Hermione looked down. _Easy for her to say_. 

"Myrtle, I can't didn't you hear that whole enemies, ruin friendships part?" 

"Yah, I did. But I just thought if you weren't friends with Harry anymore there would be room for me to slip in casually you know, and win him over."

Hermione got up and gave Myrtle a sneer.

"You know Myrtle you really are no help at all."


End file.
